Si no lo oigo no lo creo
by kaehana9
Summary: Que pasaría si por una vez en la vida Kaeda Rukawa no se durmiera de camino a Shohoku. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO Y EPÍLOGO. ATENCIÓN CAP 8 LEMON
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: SD no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco.

Sumario: Que ocurre cuando por una vez en la vida Kaede RuKawa no se duerme de camino a Shohoku.

Ruhana/Senyou

Hanamichi y Youhei caminaban destino a Shohoku cuándo de pronto Hanamichi se paró en seco.

"Oh Dios hoy tenia una cita con Harukoy no me acordaba, que me pasa hace un tiempo esto habría sido maravilloso y ahora lo olvido?"

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya no hablaba con el y se había parado en medio de la acera empezó a llamarlo.

Hanamichi?...Hanamichi?. "Que demonios le pasa, me estoy hartando, grrrr, no lo aguanto más!"HANAMICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

AHHHHHH.QUE? Demonios Youhei, que te pasa, porqué gritas así en medio de la calle.(pose de tensai) a ya lo se lo que te pasa es que sientes que el tensai ya no te hace caso como antes y estas un poco celosillo verdad.

"Encima se atreve a decirme esto... a ya lo tengo me aprovecharé que él y Rukawa ya no se llevan tan mal, he he he "No no estoy celoso venga Hanamichi que llegamos tarde i tu precioso Kitsune no podrá atropellarte con su bici y entonces( acciones dramáticas) no podras cogerlo por la camisa acercalo a ti fingiendo que quieres golpearlo cuando en realidad quieres besarlo.

NANI!Pero que dices a mi no me van los tíos yo soy hidero, no atero, no umm, ahh, ( se rasca la cabeza y gruñe en frustración) _(Autora: es hetero Hana, He-te-ro_) bueno da igual a mi me gustan las tías de acuerdo. Aunque no soy otofobico.

querrás decir homo fóbico, no?

Claro solo te estaba poniendo aprueba, que te creías, _insertad aquí risa de lunático Hana: Baka onna, hmp)_ bueno a lo que iba; el tensai es comprensivo y no un mente cerrada.

Obvio para eso tendrías que tener mente. Murmura Youhei.

Que dices?

Nada

Y si me gustasen los hombres el kitsune seria el último con quién me juntaría. Ni que de ello dependiera la raza humana. Hn.

Hanamichi como va ha depender la supervivencia de la raza humana que vosotros estéis juntos o no. Oooooohhhhhhhhh ya lo tengo tu lo que quieres es tener hijos con él verdad. Pues lo siento por ahora la ciencia no ha avanzado tanto.

Serás imbecil ( todo rojo por furia )_(o quizás sea porqué alguien ha dado en el clavo sin saberlo? Hana: NANI? TEME ONA Ru:(brillo en los ojos)...Autora: ITAI snif, snif Hana eso dolió.)_

Mientras con Rukawa

No lo entiendo esta mañana no tengo sueño.

De repente escucha algo mmmmm, dejemoslo en peculiar

...venga Hanamichi...tu precioso kitsune.

A esta un poco más y se cae de la bici.

Yo su-su-su pre-precioso kitsune.

Hanamichi... quieres tener hijos con él.

NANI!(se tapa la boca con las manos)

Youhei que ha sido eso? Parecía la voz de Rukawa.

(Youhei ríe de forma picara y mira con cara a Hana.)

Porqué me miras así( sus mejillas teñidas de rojo)

Veo que teniendo en cuenta que no habla mucho que digamos reconoces su voz a una legua.

Reconoce mi voz a una legua genial; un momento como que genial de donde ha salido eso

Es que el kitsune solo habla conmigo Nhahahahahaha (se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho). No espera lo que quiero decir es que como nos peleamos a menudo, nos conocemos bien y no, no, ahh...

De eso no me cabe la menor duda y dime Hanamichi quién es el uke, um?

TEME QUIERES UN CABEZAZO MORTAL O QUE?

Hanamichi, Hanamichi, tsk, tsk que no recuerdas que prometiste a tu madre que no me darías más cabezazos mortales.

_Desde que Hana salió del hospital y Youhei le acompañaba todos los días a rehabilitación, Youhei se convirtió en el protegido de la Sra. Sakuragui así que esta le prohibió a Hanamichi que le diera cabezazos mortales. Ahora ya sabéis porqué después de todo lo que le ha dicho a Hana aun respira_

El do'aho, por supuesto seria el uke sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura...NANI AHHH me estoy volviendo loco y todo por culpa de esos dos.

_(Autora: claro ahora tienen la culpa esos dos, Kitsune Hentai Ru: Hace falta que te recuerde quién está escribiendo este fic Autora: (rascándose la cabeza) ahora que lo dices Ru: Date prisa y llega al lemon de una vez Autora: (cae anime style) Hana: Porqué a mi, Dios.)_

Será mejor que los interrumpa o este paso, no quiero ni pensarlo.

Kaehana9: Bueno este es el primer capitulo que os ha parecido.

Ru: No hay lemon que quieres que me parezca.

Kaehana9: Ten un poco de paciencia quieres, es mi primer fic.

Ru: Lemon.

Kaehana9: Está bien, está bien ( empieza a escribir y aparece una cama con un Hana desnudo y atado en ella)

Hana: AHHHHHHHH. Que demonios pasa aquí?

Ru: Nada , pero ahora va a pasar Koi( se dirige a la cama con una mirada llena de deseo.)

Sen: Oi como es que aún no salgo en este fic.

Kaehana9: No la pregunta es como diablos es que todos los personajes de SD son tan impacientes.

Sen:(se rasca la cabeza y sale de la habitación) que carácter seguro que tiene la regla.

Kaehana9:Que has dicho?

Sen: Nada, absolutamente nada

Kaehana9: Ya me parecía, Hmp.


	2. Si no lo oigo no lo creo 2

Disclaimer: SD no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco.

Sumario: Que ocurre cuando por una vez en la vida Kaede RuKawa no se duerme de camino a Shohoku.

Ruhana/Senyou

Nian: Me emocionó mucho que siendo mi primer fic, alguien como tú, que ya tiene experiencia y ha escrito muchas historias, apreciara lo que he escrito. Tengo la intención de terminarlo aunque dentro de poco tengo exámenes así que ya veremos haré lo que pueda para subir los capítulos todo lo rápido que pueda.

Khira-chan: Yo tampoco se de donde viene, aunque creo que del japonés no lo sé, soy catalana y aparte de catalán, castellano y un poco de inglés no se mucho de idiomas, lo siento. Pero como tu he deducido el significado de las palabras.

CAPITULO 2

"Tengo que hacer algo para detener esta conversación sin llamar la atención¿pero que?"

En este momento ve que se acerca al dúo nada más y nada menos el mayor hentai de todo Kanagawa a.k.a Sendoh Akira _(Sen: Oi, no he aparecido en pantalla y ya te metes conmigo)_

Ohayo Hana-kun, Mito-kun.

Ohayo Akira-kun/Sendoh-sempai (dicen Hana y Youhei al mismo tiempo)

_(Después de salir del hospital Hana y Sendoh se encontraron un día en una cancha y desde entonces se hicieron buenos amigos, además Sendoh ayudó y aún lo hace a mejorar el juego de Hana. Hana: el tensai no necesita a nadie para mejorar su juego (pose), aunque gracias Aki (cabeza baja y mejillas sonrojadas). Ru:( mirada tierna llena de amor hacia Hana y una jurando una muerte larga y dolorosa para "Aki". Sen: Oi¿que pasa contigo zorro?)_

Hana-kun? Akira-kun? desde cuando esos dos son tan amigos como se atreve a acercarse a mi do'aho. Otra vez no, bueno será mejor que lo admita de una vez, me gusta el do'aho porqué aunque sea a través del odio me ve como soy. Me querrás algún día do'aho?

Akira-kun que haces en Shohoku?

Pues venia a ver como estabais y luego a salir por ahí, hoy no tenemos clase. (Mirando con una mirada rara a Youhei)

(Youhei que lo nota de pronto se siente nervioso aunque no lo demuestra) Es que nosotros si tenemos clase.

"Desde cuando a Youhei le preocupa tanto ir a clase"Piensa Hana.

"Maldito cepillo con patas, como se atreve a mirar así a MY do'aho" _(Kaehana9: adivinad quién piensa esto Sen: Oi, eso del cepillo no tiene gracia)_

Bueno nos vamos Sendoh-sempai, venga date prisa Hana o llegaremos tarde y tu...

(Hana que recuerda la "charla" de hace un rato) Ah, sí, nos tenemos que ir (risa nerviosa) Adiós Akira.

Que raros que están Hana y Mito-Kun hoy. Que se le va hacer, iré a pescar.

En clase Rukawa estaba recostado sobre le pupitre aparentando dormir cuando en realidad estaba pensando un plan para alejar de su do'aho el pervertido de Ryonan. Entonces escuchó una conversación entre 2 de sus compañeros de clase.

¿Y como te lo hiciste para deshacerte de ese tipo y ganártela?

Muy fácil, aunque en un principio ella y yo éramos como perro y gato...

"Mm, como el do'aho y yo"

...me fui acercando a ella y me hice su amigo, y cuando empecé a notar que le gustaba un poquito le hice creer que me interesaba su amiga y le pedí que me ayudara a conquistarla, no veas la cara que puso ha ha ha y...

Y ya está esto es todo

¿Quieres dejar que termine o que?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que yo le gustaba de verdad y paso del otro, y ya ves ahora somos la pareja perfecta (ojos de corderito con corazoncitos ¿_pilláis la idea?_)

"Pareja perfecta eh, a ver quien es el mejor amigo del do'aho? A sí ese tal Mito. Esto puede funcionar (brillo en los ojos)"

Y aquí empieza el lío Hana que no se da cuenta que le interesa Ru, Akira que quiere a Youhei que a su vez será el anzuelo de Ru para cazar a Hana y así evitar que Akira le "quite" a su Hana.

Sen: Oi¿porqué ese zorro tiene que utilizar a mi You-chan como cebo?

Kaehana9, Ru, Hana: You-chan? (Mirando de Sendoh hacia Youhei)

You: (Todo rojo) Aki Baka hentai

Kh9, Ru, Hana: Aki?

Hana: Oye Youhei¿hay algo que tengas que contarme?

Sen: Estas celoso Hana? (Lanzando su patentada sonrisa)

Hana: NANI. Ja no me hagas reir yo ya tengo a mi Kits... ah, esto, eh, mierda.

Ru: Hana-chan (mirada cariñosa que pasa a mirada llena de deseo)

Hana: Glups. ¿Que que ocurre?

Ru: (Se lleva a Hana a otra habitación y se escuchan unos sonidos raros)

Sen: Y yo soy el que tiene la fama de hentai.

Kh9: (Gota de sudor) menos mal que son tíos sino ya serian familia numerosa.


	3. Si no lo oigo no lo creo 3

Disclaimer: SD no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco.

Sumario: Que ocurre cuando por una vez en la vida Kaede Rukawa no se duerme de camino a Shohoku.

Ruhana/Senyou

**NIAN: **Haré lo que pueda para hacer los capítulos un poco más largos pero como esta historia la escribo en el tiempo que tengo libre entre el trabajo y los estudios no se si podrá ser, pero te prometo que lo intentaré.

CAPITULO 3

Después de la práctica Rukawa esperó a que Hana terminara de ducharse.

Sakuragi quiero hablar contigo

Hana iba a soltar una de las suyas cuando vio algo diferente en la mirada de Ru.

Te escucho (voz seria pero que transmite tranquilidad y confianza)

_( Kh9: Por si aún no os habéis dado cuenta todo el mundo en este fic esta fuera de lo corriente Hana: Que estas insinuando con eso (un poco mosqueado) Kh9: (cara de niña inocente) Yo nada, porqué?)_

En el partido contra Sannoh, al final actuamos como amigos y gracias a eso ganamos el partido; no crees que seria hora que también eso pasara fuera del área de juego?

Nyahahaha, kitsune otoko por fin admites que no eres nada sin el tensai. Ahora en serio, a mí también me gustaría que fuésemos amigos, de verdad Kits...digo Rukawa. Sheeshs se me hace raro llamarte algo que no sea Kitsune o zorro.

Tu me sigues llamando Kitsune o zorro y yo do'aho o torpe, que te parece?

Perfecto, seremos la pareja perfecta de Shohoku. Nyahahahaha.

( Susurrando ) No sabes lo feliz que me haría eso.

Nani kitsune.

No digo que eso hará muy feliz al señor Anzai.

Si el oyaji es como un padre para mi, nada me gustaría más que hacerlo feliz.

( Rukawa que ve como a Hana se le ensombrece la cara) Oi torpe pero de aquí a que puedas ganarme quedan un millón de años.

TEME!

HAHAHAHA

ZORRO TU PUEDES REIR!. Mierda seguro que hoy cae un diluvio.

Torpe( con los labios curvados hacia una pequeña sonrisa)

Pasó el tiempo y nuestros dos amigos no solo se hicieron amigos sino confidentes. Con el tiempo Hana se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Kaede, pero tuvo miedo de la reacción de su nuevo amigo así que decidió que aunque no seria frío y cerrado con él tampoco mostraría un afecto especial por él.

Por en contrario Kaede cuando vio que su relación con Hana iba a mejor pensó en abandonar su plan pero cuando Hana izo que su relación no subiera de nivel decidió que ya era hora de pasar a la fase 2. Cosa que no le fue difícil ya que a pesar de que al principio la gundam estaba un poco choqueada, más tarde lo aceptaron como uno más de la pandilla.

Así que un día...

Oye Youhei podrías ayudarme? es que me toca hacer el trabajo de mates con alguien y ya le he dicho a todas esas pesadas que tu eras mi compañero para quitármelas de encima.

No te preocupes Kaede te ayudaré encantado, pero porque no se lo has pedido a Hana? solo por curiosidad.

" Muy bien genio y ahora que? Vamos piensa Hana no te bautizó como kitsune malintencionado por nada AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! No se me ocurre nada" (_Cualquiera en esta misma situación, si esta fuese normal se entiende, estaría sudando como en una sauna, pero obviamente Kaede Rukawa no es cualquiera así que mantenía puesta su máscara de inexpresión)_

" Ajá ya lo tengo" Lo que ocurre es que no quiero que esas brujas de la shinetai se le tiren encima,ya sabes que opinion tienen de él.

Entiendo, nos encontramos después de clase y lo organizamos todo.

"Muy bien fase 2 en marcha, he he he, Hana-kun ya eres mio"

Kh9: Si la vida fuese de color de rosa el plan de Ru saldria bien, pero como no lo es...ya se sabe. Además veremos que hará Sendoh cuando descubra que Ru quiere ligarse a su You-chan, Nyahahahaha.

Sen: NANI (dirigiendo una mirarda asesina a Kh9 y Ru)

Kh9 y Ru se miran y huyen corriendo.

Hana: Oi Youhei tu novio es un poco, como lo diria, sobreprotector y muy posesivo?

You: A mi me lo dices?

Hana: Y mira que no lo parece.

You: Será mejor que vaya a calmarle y a explicarle la verdad si no matará a Kh9 y a Ru y tu te quedarás viudo antes de casarte.

Hana: NANI. TEME COMO LE PONGAS UNA MANO ENCIMA A KAE TE MATO

You: (Gota de sudor en la cabeza) Porqué todo el mundo en este fic parece un psicopata?


	4. Si no lo oigo no lo creo 4

Disclaimer: SD no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco.

Sumario: Que ocurre cuando por una vez en la vida Kaede Rukawa no se duerme de camino a Shohoku.

Ruhana/Senyou

CAPÍTULO 4

Ya hacía una semana que Kaede y Youhei eran compañeros a la hora de hacer los trabajos de clase y tal y como nuestro amigo había previsto Hana empezaba a ponerse celoso, pero claro eso él no lo admitiría ni muerto. Pero entonces empezó la fase 3 del plan de Ru, es decir pedir a Hana que le ayude a conquistar a Youhei, y señoras y señores bienvenidos al Showwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Hanamichi tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor.

Dime Kaede¿Que quieres?

Es que durante el tiempo que he estado haciendo el trabajo con Youhei, me, yo, verás, esto...

_(Kh9: Hana, que no es conocido por su gran paciencia y mucho menos cuando está que se muere de rabia por los celos...)_

LO DICES O TE VAS A QUEDAR TODO EL DÍA AHÍ. "Oh Dios no querí gritarle así". Lo lo siento mucho Kaede no, no quería gritarte lo siento perdoname(y se va corriendo)

Oye Rukawa¿no te parece que tu plan está yendo un poco demasiado lejos?

No te metas Sendoh, yo...

Que no me meta, Hana me importa mucho sabes y no me gusta que lo hagan sufrir y mucho menos porqué

¿Que pasa aquí? (Youhei aparece justo a tiempo para escuchar a Sendoh decir que le importa mucho Hana y no sabe porqué pero esto no le hace mucha gracia que digamos)

_(Sen: You-chan no te preocupes yo solo te amo a ti. Kh9, Ru y Hana tronchándose en el suelo de la risa y Youhei que quiere que se lo trague la tierra)_

"Vamos Kaede piensa si no se te ocurre nada no solo no podrás conquistar a Hana sino que Youhei te mata aquí mismo y ese pervertido seguro que lo ayuda" Verás You

Mito-kun lo que ocurre es que Rukawa cree que soy demasiado blando con Hana en los entrenamientos.

"¿Porqué me ayuda? Creí que quería a Hana; está era su oportunidad para deshacerse de mi"

A es eso bueno si es así no pasa nada me voy hasta pronto.

¿Qué tramas? Cuando descubriste mi plan me dijiste que si me pasaba lo sacarías todo a la luz y ¿ahora me tapas?

Yo tengo mis motivos, y no es cosa tuya, pero recuerda otra como esta y te mando al infierno de una patada en el culo ¿entiendes o te lo explico con señas?

"Mientras Rukawa siga con su plan y no haga daño a Hana le dejaré en paz y así yo también me saldré con la mía, no puedo creer que se le haya pasado por la cabeza una idea como esta pero mejor para mí"

**FLASHBACK**

¿Sendoh que haces tu...( No pudo terminar la frase porqué Akira ya le había tumbado de un puñetazo)

¿ Dime Rukawa quien te crees que eres para jugar con los sentimientos de Hana y Mito-kun, eres tan estúpido que no sabes quien te gusta de verdad o eres un hijo de pu...

Corta el rollo Sendoh, entiendo que te pongas así por Hana ya que se que lo amas, MI HANA, para que quede claro pero por Mito...

" ¿ Que cree que yo amo a Hana?" Hay muchas formas de amar Rukawa, aunque tal vez un bloque de hielo como tu no pueda entenderlo.

_(Kh9: Os parecerá que la discusión se está yendo de madre, pero tened en cuenta que estos dos son muy celosos y posesivos en este fic, y creen que el otro les quiere levantar el **novio**)_

Yo amo a Hana Sendoh, y lo que hago es ponerle celoso para que se de cuenta de lo que siente por mi.

"Vaya así que no quiere quitarme a mi You-chan" No te pases con tu plan Rukawa, o sabrás de mi.

No es que me queje de que no me descubras¿ pero porqué lo haces?

Muy simple se que no voy a perder contra ti" Tal vez si Rukawa se acerca a Youhei, este bajará un poco sus barreras y estará más abierto a una relación gay conmigo, je je je je, el zorro me hará el trabajo sucio aunque no dejaré que dañe a Hana, eso nunca, como dice Hana, ORE WA TENSAI. NYAHAHAHAHAHA."

_( Hana: Oi, eso es mío )_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

" Bien Youhei parece no solo aceptar una relación gay sino que además parece que está celoso porque me preocupo por Hana, pero me preocupa como se ha ido Hana hace un momento será mejor que lo busque y le anime un poco". Y así Akira se dirige a la pista de básquet que hay al lado del Danny's y allí lo encuentra.

¿ Que te ocurre Hana?

OH! Akira eres tu, nada solo me siento como una mierda por haberle gritado a Kaede cuando intentaba pedirme un favor.

" Parece que a Hana le importa de verdad ese zorro". No te preocupes seguro que ya te ha perdonó.

¿ Tú crees?

Claro que sí hombre.

Después de todo él ya sabe que siempre eres como un volcán que esta a punto de entrar en erupción, volátil como la pólvora, impaciente como un chiquillo de 4 años...

( _De repente se empieza a escuchar la musiquilla de fondo de la saga Tiburón y una sombra terrorífica cae encima de Sendoh y como a estas alturas todos ya habréis deducido se trata nada más y nada menos que del mismísimo autoproclamado Tensai de Shohoku y Kanagawa, el único inconfundible inimitable Haaaaanamichi Sakuragui! )_

Con que eso soy para ti ¿eh Akira?

Ha-ha-na-na espera ehehehe, vamos somos amigos y los amigos se gastan bromas los unos a los otros ¿verdad? Gulp.

Después de eso Akira pensó que sus cabellos no volverían a estar en punta nunca más.

N/A: Se que este capítulo no tiene demasiado humor que digamos pero si os esperáis al próximo veréis como todo vuelve a desmadrarse otra vez, ya que ahora Youhei también se ha afiliado al club de los gays celosos.

Bueno os haré un resumen de como está la historia, allá voy:

Ru está celoso de Akira porqué cree que este quiere quitarle a Hana, Hana está celoso de Youhei porqué últimamente siempre está con Kaede, Akira está que se muere por 2 motivos el primero ve sufrir a uno de sus mejores amigos, Hana, y segundo porqué está celoso de Kaede que siempre esté con Youhei, y este último está celoso de Hana porqué Akira le presta mucha atención.

Y con Kaede y Akira tirando de las cuerdas intentando, y consiguiendo es obvio, poner a Hana y Youhei celosos, esto es una bomba de relojería que yo por supuesto me encargaré de hacer explotar, Bwahahahahahahahahaha.

Sen: Cuando hace eso parece una lunática.

Ru. Si es peor que mi do'aho.

Hana y Kh9¿Que queréis decir con eso?

( Musiquilla de fondo de la saga Tiburón otra vez)

Sen: Esto creo que ya lo he vivido entes, no se porqué¿tu que opinas You-chan?

Ru, You, Hana y Kh9: Suspiran con gotas de sudor en las cabezas anime style.

Kh9: Sabéis se me ha pasado el cabreo de golpe.

Hana: A mi también.

You: Vamos, Aki hoy ya has dicho bastantes tonterías.

Sen: ( Junta los de manera adorable y a Youhei se le revolucionan las hormonas y empieza a notar un 'bulto' en sus pantalones)

Hana: Oye Kaede¿puedes ayudarme con los deberes esta noche?

Ru:" Hana+noche+solos en casa+cama LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!".( En la mente de Ru imágenes codificadas que no son para menores de edad)

Hana que no entiende la mirada 'animada' de Ru¿Nos vamos?

Ru: Sí, empezaremos por anatomía, adoro la anatomía, " sobre todo la tuya Hana-chan"

Hana: Pero si este trimestre no cursamos anatomía ( montón de interrogantes en la cabeza de Hana)

Kh9: Otra vez con lo mismo son peor que el conejito de Duracel.


	5. 5

Disclaimer: SD no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco.

Sumario: Que ocurre cuando por una vez en la vida Kaede Rukawa no se duerme de camino a Shohoku.

Ruhana/Senyou

**NIAN: **Grácias, ya tengo casi todos los capítulos terminados y los iré subiendo poco a poco, espero que te guste lo que queda por venir.

CAPÍTULO 5

Hana le pidió perdón a Kaede y este lo perdonó (la culpa y los remordimientos que sentía ayudaron un poquito)

Hana accedió a ayudar a Kaede a enamorar a su **amado.**

Hana: "Claro que te ayudaré Kaede, pero tengo la intención de no dejaros ni un minuto a solas así cuando vuestra relación fracase yo estaré aquí para consolarte" ORE WA TENSAI, NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

La gente se lo queda mirando como el lunático que es_. ( Hana: NANI TEME )_

Oye Kaede¿a ti te interesa Hana no, entonces porqué estás siempre conmigo?

( Kaede que ve como se acerca Hana pasa el brazo encima de los hombros de Youhei) ¿Tu que crees?

Lo que Kaede vio y mostró a Youhei fue que Akira también entró en escena.

"NANI que hacen esos dos tan juntos, hey, que corra el aire. Ya lo tengo espero que Akira no se moleste"( Así que el pasa el brazo por encima de los hombro de Akira. _Kh9: Imaginad la postal teniendo en cuenta que Akira es más alto que Hana, para no saber si reír o llorar, francamente patético._)

" Que le ocurre a Hana, porqué está tan mimoso? Ah, ya lo veo. He he pues yo también me apunto." Hola Rukawa, Youhei-kun ( Sonrisa patentada de Sendoh Akira )

"Solo de escucharle decir mi nombre se me alteran las hormonas, OH, mierda me estoy poniendo como un tomate" Ah, ah hola chicos.

"OH, está para comérselo me muero por ponerle las manos encima y no para pegarle precisamente" ¿Estas bien You-kun, que te ocurre?

" Como si no lo supieses Sendoh, estás flirteando claramente con él y ...un momento! Este erizo risitas hentai nunca flirtea con Hana, y cuando descubrió lo que me traía entre manos no izo nada. OH Dios, a él no le interesa Hana sino Youhei y está haciendo lo mismo que yo pero utiliza a Hana de cebo!" _(Kh9: Y a Rukawa le vino la inspiración divina. O sea, que el pastel ya se está descubriendo pero prometo que esto tendrá un final explosivo a.k.a cuando se entere Hana Nyahahahahahaha)._

Kaede vamos al gimnasio seguro que Ryochín ya nos está esperando y Ayako y su arma mortal también.

¿ Hana, estas enfadado por qué últimamente estoy más con Youhei? Aunque ahora que lo pienso tu siempre estas con nosotros." Vamos Hana admítelo, admite que no solo te gusto sino que me quieres y así podré terminar con esta farsa y pasar a cosas más interesantes; como por ejemplo lo que haré cuando te tenga en mi cama "(_Kh9: Hentai salido solo pensáis en eso tu y ese pervertido de Ryonan Sen: Y ahora porqué te metes conmigo si no he hecho nada, aún. Kh9: Lo que yo decía Dúo de hentais salidos, hmp)_

"Vamos Hana piensa rápido" _(Kh9: Ya claro como si la posibilidad de que tuviera neuronas existiese Hana: Oye, te recuerdo que soy más alto que tu y más fuerte Kh9: Y yo te recuerdo que soy la autora del fic y que a las chicas cuando nos cabreamos se nos multiplican las fuerzas y más fuerzas significa más energía para escribir lemons contigo de uke y con Ru de seme Ru: Voy al súper a comprar tabletas y bebidas energéticas tu no te preocupes sigue escribiendo que yo enseguida te traigo un regalito. Hana: OH no que he hecho Kh9: Si ahora niega que no disfrutas con él en la cama)._

Es para si Youhei se siente intimidado que no reaccione mal y no, no estoy enfadado contigo.

Mientras con Youhei i Akira...

Voy a ir directamente el grano, Akira; y si te he llamado por tu nombre de pila, esa era mi intención.

Youhei ...yo...

Déjame terminar, creéis que no me he dado cuenta del juego que os traéis entre manos tú y Kaede has utilizado a mi MEJOR amigo para ponerme celoso y Kaede me ha utilizado a mí para poner celoso a Hana. " En realidad me halaga mucho que se tomase tantas molestias para estar conmigo y soportase mis reacciones casi homo fóbicas, pero...eso no quiere decir que no le pueda hacer sufrir un poquito de nada" _( Sen: Bwaaaaaaa! Mi You-chan no me quiere! Ru y Hana¿Pero, ese erizo es capaz de llorar? Kh9: Seguro que lo hace para que al Youhei acercársele para consolarlo, saltarle encima es un pervertido. Sen: MIERDA COMO SE HAN DADO CUENTA!. Da igual ya tendré otra oportunidad. Kh9: Lo ves, espero que tú no caigas tan bajo Ru: ...)_

He de reconocer que al principio me gustaba Hana ( Vio como Youhei cerraba los puños y casi no puede reprimir una sonrisa depredadora de las suyas ) pero luego me enamoré de ti.

Youhei buscó cualquier signo de perversión, risa u otra cosa que mostrara señales de juego pero solo encontró amor sincero, sincero de verdad.

No voy a negar que disfrute un poco haciéndote rabiar, pero tampoco negaré que casi me destruyes cuando te vi tan cerca de Rukawa al mismo tiempo que me evitabas como si yo fuese una plaga o algo así.

Hemos sido un par de idiotas y yo tampoco negaré que durante esta discusión te he estado tomando el pelo, en el mismo momento que comprendí lo que ocurría te perdoné, Aki digo Akira.

Aki...mi madre me llama así, quiero que tu también lo hagas Koi. ( Con esto se acerca a Youhei, le alza la barbilla y le rodea la cintura con un brazo para luego darle el beso más tierno y apasionado que ninguno de los dos haya soñado jamás. Que que hace Youhei; a Youhei le han dejado de funcionar las neuronas y solo es capaz de pensar que nunca se ha sentido tan feliz, protegido tan bien como en brazos de su amor.)

Ru: Si Hana y yo somos la pareja principal como es que se han hecho novios ellos primero.

Kh9: No se me ha dado por ahí, y eso que más da el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

Ru: A mi no me vengas con algo tan estúpido como eso. Ese erizo hentai ( señala a Akira ) va a conseguir el lemon antes que yo y yo no soporto que me ganen en nada, entiendes. Así que date prisa que ya ha finalizado el quinto capitulo y ni siquiera le he dado un triste beso a mi do'aho.( Ru avanza amenazadoramente hacia la autora con una vena sobresaliendo en su frente.)

Kh9: Ahh...yo...mis profes de mates siempre han dicho eso y bu-bu-eno si son profes es que son listos y si son listos no son estúpidos y si no son estúpidos son listos es...espera eso ya lo he dicho ( ve como Ru cada vez se acerca más y empieza a temblar de pronto su cerebro, instinto de supervivencia o lo que sea que le funcione en ese momento da el toque y ella grita con los ojos cerrados) LO MEJOR SIEMPRE SE HACE ESPERAR Y Y Y VOY A DEDICAR TODO UN CAPITULO DE LEMON PARA VOSOTROS DOS Y Y Y POR FAVOR NO ME MATES. BWHAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

Sen: No ves que te tiene miedo.

Kh9: Miedo, de que estas hablando, desde diciembre que estoy haciendo las practicas de mis estudios, trabajo sin cobrar entiendes y solo me queda 1 semana y mis mañanas volverán a estar libres si la palmo no habrá servido de nada!.

Hana: Oye Kaehana9¿no crees que deberías reordenar tus prioridades un poquito?

Kh9: ( Cara de no comprender nada) ¿ Que hay de malo con el que tengo ahora?

Ru, Sen, Hana y You caen al suelo anime style con gotas de sudor el las cabezas.

Kh9: Huh¿ Y ahora que pasa¿ He dicho algo fuera de lo normal?

You: Tanto estudiar como funciona el mundo de la bolsa le ha dejado las neuronas K.O.

Akira decide mosquear a Ru. Sen: Y si sus neuronas no funcionan como va escribir el lemon para Rukawa y Hana.

Ru: ( Abre los ojos como platos y se pone frenético). Youhei rápido avisa in psicólogo, psiquiatra lo que sea pero que la cure rápido!

Hana :" Solo yo tengo el derecho de meterme así con mi Kitsune" Akira.

Sen¿ Si Hana?

Hana: Creo que todavía no ha empezado el sexto capitulo así que...

Sen: Así que...

Hana: Tú también te quedarás sin lemon Nyahahahahahahaha.

Sen¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!. Rápido el teléfono de la seguridad social, no las Páginas Amarillas, no tenemos tiempo para listas de espera esto es un asunto de vida o muerte, no el Google ¿o es más rápido el Lycos, lo que sea pero tenemos que solucionar esto. Bwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!( Ahora si que llora de verdad )

Hana y Youhei, que ven como sus novios no paran de correr por la habitación como fieras enjauladas topando el uno con el otro, se miran y empiezan a reír como locos y se caen al suelo sujetándose sus estómagos.

Kh9¿Pero que he dicho¿Por qué Akira y Kaede están tan desesperados¿Por qué no paráis de reíros¿ Que pasa? No entiendo nada . AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!. QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN ME LO EXPLIQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!1


	6. 6

Disclaimer: SD no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco.

Sumario: Que ocurre cuando por una vez en la vida Kaede Rukawa no se duerme de camino a Shohoku.

Ruhana/Senyou

NOTA PARA A QUIEN LE INTERESE: Mis neuronas ya funcionan con normalidad.

Sen y Ru: URRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. LEMON. LEMON. LEMON. LEMON.

Kh9: ( Interrogantes en la cabeza)¿Pero que tiene que ver el lemon con mis neuronas? No lo entiendo. TIOS!.¿ Hay alguien que los entienda?

(Akira coge por el cuello de la camisa a Kaede )¿ Pero no dijiste que ya estaba bien? CONTESTA MALDITO ZORRO NUESTRO LEMON PELIGRA.

De repente oyen una risa descontrolada de chica.

Kh9: Hahahahahahaha. Esto es para morirse Hahahahahahaha!

Ru¿Quieres una muerte larga y dolorosa?

Kh9: Si la palmo te quedas sin lemon y si me pones la mano encima también.

Sen: Sip, ya está bien, vuelve a ser la misma bruja de siempre.

Kh9: He oído que hay gente que le gustan los Makiyou. ¿Tu que opinas Akira? (Carita angelical pero con mirada diabólica)

Sen:(Todo pálido)¿ HABER QUIEN HA SIDO EL IMPERTINENTE QUE HA LLAMADO A MI QUERIDA KAEHANA9 BRUJA? QUE SALGA QUE LE ROMPO LA CARA.

Kh9: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

CAPÍTULO 6

Volviendo con nuestros dos futuros tortolitos...

Si no estas molesto conmigo porqué ya no me cuentas tus cosas como antes, ni me ayudas a pensar en formas para que Youhei me haga más caso." Vamos Hana porqué no haces como siempre y dices todo lo que tienes en mente sin pensar".

"Le diré la verdad a medias" No creo que Youhei sea el chico adecuado para ti.

"Vale, lo admito eso no me lo esperaba aunque no me quejo que conste" ¿Por qué? ( Levanta las cejas para darle más connotación)

Porqué el nunca entenderá tu pasión por el básquet y ...

¿Y que, Hana?

Creo que él quiere a Akira y que este le corresponde.

"Vaya así que es capaz de percibir estas cosas, sorprendente" Crees que yo no soy lo suficiente bueno para Youhei¿verdad?

NO!. No es eso, ya te he dicho que él nunca entenderá tu pasión por el básquet como...como...como...

"Vamos Hana termina de una vez la maldita frase del demonio y los dos dejaremos de sufrir como un par de idiotas" ¿Cómo quien? Vamos dilo, dime que me quieres, dime que cuando ves que otra persona está cerca de mi no puedes contener tus celos y tu rabia, dilo!.

¿Tu...tu lo sabias?

Oh! Hana por Dios más evidente no podías ser cada vez que te pedía que me ayudaras con Youhei casa explotabas allí mismo.

¿Si lo sabias por qué lo hacías?

Para que reaccionaras Hana, para que admitieras lo que sientes por mí y así poder terminar con esta maldita farsa.( Se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho pero ya es demasiado tarde)

¿Qué farsa Kaede?( Hana empieza a ver la luz y no le gusta demasiado lo que ve)

"Mierda ya no hay marcha atrás" Todo empezó a principios de curso me dirigía al instituto despierto aunque no lo creas, supongo que el destino, Dios o lo que sea quiso que yo escuchara una conversación entre tu y Youhei, para ser más exacto la de tener hijos conmigo¿sabes?( Ve como Hana se pone todo rojo y empieza a reír) Lo siento, si te sirve de consuelo cuando lo escuché casi me caigo de la bici (Ve como una sonrisa se asoma al rostro de Hana y no puede evitar sonreír)Luego vi como tu y Sendoh actuabas él uno con el otro y no tuve más remedio que reconocer que te quería. Más tarde en clase escuché a 2 chicos hablando

¿Pero yo creía que tu solo estabas despierto cuando jugabas al básquet?

Ja, ja muy gracioso ¿puedo continuar o que?

Sí.

Y así empieza a contarle toda la historia de su plan.

En un momento la discusión pasa a una pelea con y puñetazos y todo tipo de golpes entran en acción.

Oye lo dices como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo.

Claro que la tienes si hubieses sido sincero contigo mismo y conmigo no me hubiese hecho falta pasar a la fase 2.

¿Por qué diablos hablas como si fueses un militar? Además tú tampoco me enfrentaste como lo haces ahora así que no soy el único cobarde que hay por la zona.

Vaya el gran Tensai ha dicho que es un cobarde seguro que los cerdos vuelan, las compañías aéreas van a entrar en fallida, tsk, tsk.

Esta 'tranquila y civilizada conversación'( Se están gritando el uno al otro y los puñetazos van que vuelan) está teniendo lugar en medio de la calle y la gente los está mirando como si fuesen enfermos mentales, pero ¿a ver quien es el guapo que se atreve a meterse entre dos tíos de casi 1'90m? yo no gracias.

Pero, hay alguien que si se atreve, alguien por no decir el único que puede controlar al dúo te-quiero-a-morir-pero-soy-tan-infantil-que-utilizo-el-metodo-de-parvulario-de quien-se-pelea-se-desea-para-demostrártelo, alguien que tuvo que mantenerlos controlados durante un año entero si quería ver cumplido su sueño de ir a los nacionales, si no os equivocáis es él, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL GOOOOOOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, menos conocido como Takenori Akagi.

Y como en los viejos tiempos 2 puños entran en contacto con las cabezas de los dos amantes, eh, futuros amantes.

¿No habéis encontrado un lugar más lleno de gente para comportaros como un par de crios idiotas, verdad?

Akagi-sempai/Gori! (_A que no adivináis quien dijo lo último)_

Bingo! Otro precioso y redondeado bulto en la cabeza de Hana cortesía del famoso Gorila de Shohoku!

OH! Gracias señor, gracias estos dos me estaban espantando la clientela( Un hombre no para de hacer reverencias a Akagi como si fuese un musulmán rezando a Alá; ya sabéis de rodillas con los brazos extendidos)

Los tres chicos no saben si reír o llorar, optan por la primera, sip incluso Rukawa.

Después de que Akagi los convenciese 'amablemente y sin utilizar la violencia', ya sabéis que el nunca haría daño a nadie, Hana y Kaede se fueron a casa del último para acabar de resolver el problema. Y Kaede ya empezaba a pensar mil maneras de poseer a su querido do'aho; Hana obviamente de esto no tenía ni la menor idea.


	7. 7

Disclaimer: SD no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco.

Sumario: Que ocurre cuando por una vez en la vida Kaede Rukawa no se duerme de camino a Shohoku.

Ruhana/Senyou

**Lluna Kori saishi: **Gracias espero que te guste el resto de la historia, no te lo agradecí en el capítulo 6 porqué cuando me llegó tu review ya lo había colgado.

CAPÍTULO 7

Ya en casa de Kaede...

¿Qué tal si intentamos solucionar esto Kitsune?

Vaya volvemos a lo de Kitsune y yo que creí que ya habíamos superado esa fase. **Do'aho **para solucionar 'esto' solo tienes que decir que sí quieres ser mi novio y ya está.

¿Pero después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar crees que vas a salirte tan fácilmente con la tuya?

¿Fácilmente? Me he pasado meses yendo detrás de ti soportando como ese erizo podía abrazarte y yo no y para colmo Akagi me acaba de meter tal puñetazo en la cabeza que creo que me ha provocado una fractura craneal.

¿Factura cra-cra que?

No importa, antes has confirmado que me querías, sabes que yo te quiero que demonios importa lo que haya hecho hasta conseguir que me quieras como yo a ti, si al final lo he logrado.

¿Cómo se que no estas jugando conmigo Kaede? ¿Cómo se que no me estas utilizando como cebo para cazar a Youhei o a quien sea o que solo quieres mantener alejadas a las psicópatas de tus fans?

(Kaede no puede evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón cuando escucha las palabras de Hana y se da cuenta de la inseguridad que siente su amado)_ (Es lo que pasa cuando te han rechazado 51 veces contando a Haruko)_

Y tal vez sea la estupidez más grande cometida por el hombre jamás teniendo en cuenta que Hana parece empeñado en no mantener un relación amorosa con Kaede, pero...pero por una vez en su vida Kaede deja de lado lo que le dice su cerebro, sigue a su corazón y hace lo que tal vez...tal vez hubiera tenido que hacer desde un principio, sin planes, sin estratagemas solo sentimientos...

Abraza a Hana y le da un simple beso en los labios, solo es un pequeño, no diminuto, roce de labios pero que a su vez expresa más que todas las palabras en todos los idiomas del mundo puedan expresar jamás.

Hana se quedo petrificado; luego cuando Kaede volvió a besarlo, está vez si fue un beso de verdad, empezó a responder y cuando una lengua juguetona pero cariñosa quiso abrirse paso dentro de su boca la dejó entrar encantado, presionó todo su cuerpo contra el de Kaede y puso sus brazos en el cuello de este. Kaede abrazó a Hana más intensamente pero con la misma gentileza de antes.

"Es increíble como nuestros cuerpos se acoplan tan perfectamente, parece que hayan sido creados él uno para el otro; te amo Kaede" Te amo Kaede.

Repitió pero en voz alta y completamente consciente de lo que decía.

Y yo a ti, do'aho, mi do'aho.

Y volvieron a besarse, ahora como si el mundo fuese a terminarse el día de mañana.

Después de un rato se separaron y solo porqué necesitaban el aire para respirar.

Prométeme que se han terminado las tácticas retorcidas Kaede.

Te lo prometo.

Más te vale porqué pienso convertirme en tu sombra y no te voy a dejar un minuto a solas.

Hahahaha. Buena idea, pero...

Pero ¿qué?¿acaso tienes algo que ocultar Kitsune?

Depende.

No te entiendo.

Lo que quiero decir es ¿cómo se lo vamos a decir al equipo?

Ahh. No hace falta decirles nada cuando nos vean juntos captaran la idea solo...

¿Huh?

Tienes que protegerme de las brujas de tus fans. La verdad es que prefiero enfrentarme mil veces a la antigua banda de Michy que no a ellas.

Hahaha no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo.

¿Sabes? Nunca te había escuchado reír tantas veces como ahora.

Tal vez porqué no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Tengo una idea ¿por qué no te vienes a vivir a mi casa; tu vives solo y yo también y así estaríamos siempre juntos?

GENIAL! Así me convertiré en tu sombra, me aprenderé todos tus movimientos y te derrotaré. ORE WA TENSAI NYAHAHAHAHAHAH!.

Kaede solo suspira y murmura un simple do'aho.

Pero jamás en su vida se había sentido tan feliz como ahora, no solo tiene amigos de verdad sino que además tiene a su lado al hombre al que ama, quizás valga la pena dormir un poco menos y disfrutar un poco más de la vida.

Ru: ¿Te convertirás en mi sombra Hana-chan?( Tono sensual casi ronroneando como un gato) me encanta la idea eso significa que estarás todo el tiempo debajo de mi y

Hana: Cállate Hentai que el fic todavía no es para mayores de edad.

Kh9: ¿Todavía, así que tu también quieres que escriba un lemon?

Ru y Sen: Sí por favor LEMON, LEMON ,LEMON.

Kh9: Pero es que es el primer fic que escribo y

Ru: Eso da igual.

Sen: Claro si empiezas fuerte desde el principio luego en los demás no se te hará tan pesado.

Kh9: ¿Tu crees, y si a los lectores no les gusta como relato ese tipo de escenas?

Ru: No te preocupes tu escríbelo

Kh9: Pero

Ru y Sen: Escríbelo

Kh9:( Abre la boca para decir algo)

Ru y Sen: Escríbelo

Kh9:(Vuelve a abrir la boca para 'intentar' decir algo)

Ru y Sen: Escríbelo

Hana y You: Claro como vosotros no sois los uke pues os parece bien.

Hana: No veis que aún es pequeña.

Kh9: Pero como se atreve yo

Hana: ( Pasa olímpicamente de ella ) Si apenas mide 1'60m.

Kh9: Para que lo sepas estoy dentro de la media y

Hana: Con lo bajita que es debe tener 16 años.

Kh9: ( Roja de rabia y de frustración )Yo pequeña, yo bajita, yo solo16 años. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.TENGO 19, 19 ME OYES, 19 Y OS VAIS A ENTERAR PIENSO ESCRIBIR TAL LEMON QUE A TI Y A YOUHEI OS DOLERÁ EL CULO DURANTE 3 MESES AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ru y Sen:( Sonrisa pervertida y mirada lujuriosa)

You: Pero si yo no he dicho nada!

Kh9: Me da igual tampoco me has defendido, snif, snif

Ru: Voy a un sexshop a prepararlo todo vienes Sendoh.

Sen: Sí espera que me voy contigo. Mucho lemon, Mucho lemon Hey hey. Mucho lemon, Mucho lemon Hey Hey.

You: Espero que estés satisfecho Hana mira lo que has conseguido.

Hana: Pero es que es muy bajita

Kh9: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! VEN AQUÍ QUE TE COJA.

You: Síp, ya lo dice el dicho pequeña pero matona. Bueno será mejor que me vaya preparando. Solo de pensarlo ya me duele el culo Ayyyyyyyyyyy!


	8. 8

Disclaimer: SD no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco.

Sumario: Que ocurre cuando por una vez en la vida Kaede Rukawa no se duerme de camino a Shohoku.

Ruhana/Senyou

CAPITULO 8

Hacía una semana que Kaede y Hana eran pareja oficial y vivían juntos en casa de Kaede ya todo el mundo sabía lo que había entre ellos, al principio nadie se lo creía o no querían creérselo sobretodo las fans de Kaede pero no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarlo.

De todas formas a ellos les importaba poco, por no decir nada, lo que esas brujas opinasen, eran las reacciones de su equipo y circulo de amigos, pero precisamente porqué eran sus amigos y sus compañeros de equipo lo aceptaron aunque la sorpresa del siglo no se la quitó nadie.

En casa de Kaede y Hana...

Están los dos sentados en el sofá viendo un partido de la NBA; perdón corrección están tumbados en el sofá Kaede encima de Hana pegándole un vistazo de vez en cuando, pero como ocupación principal se están metiendo mano el uno al otro minuto si minuto también, sobretodo Kaede que en lugar de un zorro narcoléptico parece un pulpo hiperactivo.

Hana...se que solo hace una semana que estamos juntos pero yo...no es que no tenga suficiente con lo que tenemos ahora...pero...yo... ¡Ay Dios!

Shh! (Hana le tapa la boca con los dedos y luego le da un beso) Tienes razón solo hace un mes pero dudo que nos lleguemos a querer más de lo que lo hacemos ahora.

¿Sabes? Para ser un gangster puedes llegar a ser un romántico empedernido.

Y tú para ser alguien que solo duerme y juega la básquet puedes llegar a ser... (No pudo decir nada más, Kaede le estaba besando como si el mundo se fuese a acabar mañana)

_(Ru: El mundo no se pero esta historia si y yo aún no tengo mi lemon Kh9: Ya va, ya va; ¿porqué los tíos no podéis apreciar el romanticismo?)_

Llegaron a la habitación de Kaede en el primer piso solo Dios sabe como ya que por el camino se iban quitando la ropa el uno al otro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban los dos completamente desnudos encima de la cama.

Kaede tumbó suavemente a Hana boca arriba y empezó a besarle el pecho y el cuello a la vez que sus largos dedos acariciaban los pezones del pelirrojo, luego tomo uno en su boca y empezó darle pequeñas mordidas para después lamerlo como si estuviera pidiendo perdón y lo mismo hizo con el otro.

Hana no era capaz de articular ni una sola palabra, su zorro le había desarmado por completo con la dulce tortura, no dejaba de jugar con el pelo del chico moreno mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

Kaede siguió bajando dejando un rastro húmedo por todo el torso y abdomen del pelirrojo, cuando vio como el miembro de su novio de alzaba orgulloso pidiendo atención no pudo reprimir una sonrisa pícara con la que miro a Hana, que ya hacía rato que tenía los ojos cerrados por el placer.

Después con una mano masajeaba los testículos de Hana mientras daba pequeños besos a la erección de su pareja, vio que Hana no aguantaría mucho más antes de venirse, así que mientras introducía le un dedo en la entrada para prepararlo, empezó a soplar y a chupar como si de un caramelo se tratase.

Cuando vio que Hana ya no mostraba signos de dolor añadió otro dedo y después otro.

Hana se estaba volviendo loco entre las oleadas de dolor y de placer, hasta que el placer llegó al 100 y se vino dentro de la boca de su amante quien bebió encantado todo el jugo para luego besar a Hana.

¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo? No quiero obligarte Hana. Puedo esperar.

Estoy seguro Kaede.

Con esto Kaede le da un beso, da la vuelta a Hana y le levanta un poco las caderas. Después va entrando poco a poco y suavemente, pero aún así no puede evitar hacerle un poco de daño; para distraerle un poco del dolor, le da suaves besos en el cuello y en la espalda.

Cuando ve que ya se ha acostumbrado a él, empieza a embestir suavemente, y luego va aumentando el ritmo y para dar más placer a su amante empieza a masturbarle al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas, poco tiempo después el ritmo se vuelve frenético, los dos no paran de gemir y emitir sonidos roncos, con un último grito terminan los dos a la vez. Kaede cae encima de su do'aho, luego sale de dentro de su novio, se tumba al lado y acerca a Hana a su pecho. Minutos después los dos duermen como niños.

_Kh9: Bueno un lemon que hacer menos aún me queda otro, quizás con uno basta quiero decir ¿es lo mismo no?_

_Sen: NANI! No puedes hacer eso, nosotros nos juntamos primero, tenemos derecho al lemon además ¿no recuerdas, que prometiste cuando Hana dijo que eras bajita? _

_Aparece un aura negra rodeando a la autora junto con rayos eléctricos y enseña sus dientes como si estuviese gruñendo; con eso se sienta delante del ordenador y empieza a escribir sin decir nada más._

_Mientras Akira hace un baile raro y ríe como un demonio pervertido._

Unas manzanas más lejos...

Tienes una casa preciosa, Akira, me gusta mucho.

¿Más que el dueño?

¿No sabes abrir la boca sin la intención de flirtear?

Cuando estoy contigo me es imposible. (Ve como Youhei se sonroja y en un plis plas el espíritu hentai de Akira despierta de su siesta)

_Kh9: Iba a poner hibernación pero como casi es así las 24 h del día cambié de opinión._

Akira se acerca a Youhei lentamente como un gato que está a punto de saltar sobre un ratón. Youhei da pasos atrás al mismo ritmo que avanza Akira, cuando se da cuenta ya esta atrapado entre Akira y la pared.

Akira se inclina hacia abajo y empieza a besar a Youhei lentamente y de forma muy sensual, poco a poco Youhei corresponde el beso.

A medida que van explorando sus bocas y cuerpos se dirigen a una habitación, bien Akira los dirige Youhei solo puede pensar en la excitación que siente en esos momentos.

Al cabo de unos minutos el beso se vuelve brutal, Youhei rodea el cuello de Akira con sus brazos a la vez que se cuelga de Akira entrelazando sus piernas en la cintura del otro chico; eso solo consigue que los dos se exciten más y Akira está que revienta.

Akira tumba en la cama a Youhei que aún sigue aprisionándolo con brazos y piernas; se quitan la ropa el uno al otro.

Ahora ya están los dos desnudos, Youhei no deja de gemir mientras Akira le da besos por todas partes mientras con una mano lo masturba y con la otra lo prepara. Youhei ya no sabe donde termina el dolor y empieza el placer, hasta que el placer gana todo el terreno y lo hace estallar en manos de su amado.

Ahora es el turno de Akira así que luego de dejar descansar un poco a Youhei, lo penetra lentamente y espera un momento para que el chico más joven se acostumbre a su tamaño, en unos momentos empieza a salir y entrar, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco.

Youhei mientras dirige una de sus manos a su propio sexo y se masturba con el mismo ritmo que lleva Akira. Este toma velocidad, segundos más tarde terminan los dos.

Akira sale de Youhei y se que dan un momento abrazados dejando que sus respiraciones se normalicen luego acomoda a Youhei y se duermen los dos.

Kh9: Bueno aquí tenéis vuestros Lemos supongo que ahora me dejareis en paz.

Sen¿Eso quiere decir que ya no me quieres? Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

You¿Como puedes ser tan cruel?

Kh9: Yo...

Ru: Y a mí me apodan el Rey de Hielo.

Hana: Es verdad, incluso mi Kitsune no es tan frió.

(Y Akira que no deja de llorar)

Kh9: Venga Akira no te pongas así es que...esto...yo...Ah sí, estoy pensando escribir una nueva historia contigo de coprotagonista y quería darte una sorpresa, eso es una sorpresa.

Sen¿Lo dices en serio¿Y de que trata¿Quien es mi pareja¿Será chico o chica¿Ryonan ganará el campeonato ínter escolar y el nacional?

Kh9: Cualquiera que no lo conociese diría que tiene un trastorno bipolar.

Hana¿Huh?

Ru: Do'aho, es alguien que tan pronto está aparentemente muy feliz como al cabo de un momento parece que se va a suicidar, más o menos.

Hana: TEME KITSUNE COMO TE ATREVES A HMPH! (No puede terminar la frase, Kaede se lo lleva a rastras quien sabe donde, no puede evitarlo le excita ver a Hana así de enfadado.)


	9. FIN

Disclaimer: SD no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco.

Sumario: Que ocurre cuando por una vez en la vida Kaede Rukawa no se duerme de camino a Shohoku.

Ruhana/Senyou

EPÍLOGO

Han pasado 2 años desde que las dos parejas se hicieron novios y ahora los cuatro están en la universidad, síp, ese todos también incluye al autoproclamado Tensai de Shohoku.

Kaede se ha vuelto más comunicativo, bueno, con los compañeros de equipo y sus amigos. Hana continua poseyendo un ego más grande que la Sagrada Familia y La Catedral de Burgos juntas, pero se ha vuelto un más maduro.

¡Kaede Rukawaaaaaa!

OH! Vaya el nombre completo, debo haber hecho algo muy grave esta vez; pero no caigo en que. Si le pregunto que he hecho será peor, me saldrá con el típico **Si tu no lo sabes yo no te lo voy a decir**.

Kitsune...

"Mierda ahora solo me llama así cuando está cabreado de verdad" Si Hana...

Fuiste a comprar al súper y no me trajiste MIS OREOS!

CRASH! (1) BAMMMMM! (2)

1-El ruido que hace Kaede al caerse al suelo y arrastrar todo lo que había en la mesa, **que le había ocupado toda la tarde porqué hoy era su segundo aniversario y quería hacer algo especial.**

2-El ruido del puño de Kaede estrellándose en la cabeza de Hana, al no poderse contener.

Ru: No se supone que en este tiempo ha madurado. Además no me gusta que lo hayas hecho parecer tan infantil.

Kh9: (Susurrando) Pero piensa que cuando más infantil sea, menos percibirá cuando tu espíritu hentai entre en acción y por lo tanto no tendrá tiempo de reaccionar y rechazarte.

Kaede mantiene su rostro inexpresivo pero en sus ojos hay una mirada muy 'extraña'.

You: La facilidad que tienes para dominar a ese par de hentais no deja de sorprenderme. ¿Cómo lo haces?

Kh9: Tu mismo lo has dicho son un par de hentais, los mayores de Kanagawa diría yo, por lo tanto solo tengo con amenazarles o sobornarles con tener o no sexo, y ya está.

Soy la mejor. Nyahahahaha!

Después de la tragedia de las 'OREOS', la parejita feliz se fue al entrenamiento de básquet y nada más llegar...

BAM! BAM!

2 puñetazos se estrellaron en sus lindas cabecitas cortesía del gorila de Shohoku y del Rey mono de Ryonan. Sip, en la universidad están el gori, el rey mono, Michy, Ryochín, el quatro-ojos, el erizo hentai, Ayako y Youhei y por supuesto nuestra parejita feliz.

Michy se acerca a los dos recién llegados y después de saludarlos les dice...

No entiendo como es posible que os las arregláis para llegar tarde todos los días, recibir los golpes de esos dos y aún así no sufrir una conmoción cerebral que os impida jugar.

Nyahahaha! Este Tensai lo aguanta todo y por lo que respecta a él ( señalando a Kaede ), de estar conmigo se ha hecho más fuerte. ORE WA TENSAI. NYAHAHAHAHA!

Eso que dice no tiene el más mínimo sentido.

¿A mi me lo dices, que llevo dos años con él?

Entonces... No puede decir nada más porqué por la puerta del gimnasio entra un erizo totalmente histérico y desesperado.

HANA! Es una catástrofe, un desastre, el fin del mundo, el Apocalipsis, el...

Akira a la primera ya te entendí. ¿Qué ocurre? Pregunta Hana con mucha seriedad e intentando tranquilizar a Akira.

Sen, Ru, You: Vamos! Hana y seriedad en la misma frase es imposible.

Hana: TEME!

Kh9: ya os dije que había madurado, ¿no?

You-chan quiere romper conmigo. Bwaaaaaaaaaa!

NANI!. Gritan Kaede y Hana a la vez. En este tiempo los quatro se han hecho inseparables.

Si, me está evitando como si yo fuese una plaga, no me habla...

Pero eso no puede ser si el otro día le acompañé a buscar una casa para cuando te pidiese...( Aquí Hana se da cuenta que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo y por dos motivos: primero porqué ha descubierto lo que tenia que ser una sorpresa y segundo porqué a Kaede mintió a Kaede)

Me dijiste que tenías una entrevista de trabajo.

Kae lo siento pero Youhei me pidió que no se lo contara a nadie.

¿Qué es lo que me tiene que pedir mi You-chan?

Esto...ehehe...yo...Youhei por fin llegas!

Todos los presente se vuelven hacia la entrada para ver que allí no hay nadie, mientras un pelirrojo corre hacia la puerta trasera como si se le quemasen los pantalones, pero no se da cuenta que detrás suyo corre un zorro dispuesto a pedir su **compensación **por haber sido engañado.

Horas más tarde por el campus se podía ver a un pelirrojo, normalmente muy hiperactivo, caminando sujetándose a su novio ( el cual llevaba puesta una sonrisa de satisfacción muy sospechosa), porqué al parecer estaba agotado. ¿No os parece muy raro?

Pero volviendo a nuestro pobre erizo hentai...

Uozumi (Kh9: Creo que se escribe así) haz algo; es un poco desmoralizante para el resto del equipo ver a uno de los mejores bases de Kanagawa llorando como un crío de pañales, ¿sabes?

Muy gracioso, ja ja, yo no puedo hacer nada. De esto yo no entiendo al igual que tu.

Akagi se pone rojo por vergüenza y por frustración ya que se da cuenta que yo habrá que cancelar el entrenamiento.

Después de vagabundear por las calles como un zombi, Akira llegó a su casa no había nadie o eso creía él...

Feliz aniversario, amor.

You-chan pero yo creí que tu

¿Quería romper contigo? Vio al otro chico asentir.

Pues no solo quería darte una sorpresa, aunque Hana casi lo hecha todo a perder. Hace seis meses me pediste que me fuera a vivir contigo como Kaede y Hana, y yo te dije que hasta que no tuviera dinero para ayudar a costear nuestra casa ni hablar.

Eso quiere decir...

Eso quiere decir, que tengo trabajo, y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Y que aunque, tal y como una vez le dije a Hana, la ciencia no ha avanzado tanto como para permitir tener a 2 hombres un hijo biológico, podemos adoptar.

Akira abraza a Youhei tan fuerte que el pobre chico cree que lo partirán en dos, pero solo corresponde el abrazo.

Minutos más tarde, los dos relajan un poco sus abrazos pero siguen en la misma posición.

You-chan.

¿Qué?

Eso de que la ciencia no ha avanzado para que dos hombres...

Ah, eso verás...

Y le cuenta toda la historia.

Ha,ha,ha. No puedo creerme que le dijeras eso. Pero podríamos intentarlo.

No te entiendo.

Akira empieza a basar a Youhei y entre beso y beso le dice...

Eso de tener hijos biológicos podríamos intentarlo una vez, y otra, y otra...

Y esta vez Youhei es de la misma opinión. Ya lo dice el dicho quien se acuesta con hentais, se convierte en uno de ellos.

_**OWARI**_

Kh9: ¿Qué os ha parecido, no está tan y tan mal para ser el primero, no?

Sen: Bueno yo creo que...

Interrumpe Hana. Hana: Ese dicho ¿de donde lo has sacado? no me suena.

Kh9: Es una adaptación mía de uno que dice 'Quien se acuesta con niños se levanta mojado' o algo así.

Ru: ¿Dónde está mi lemon?

Sen: A eso mismo iba yo.

Kh9: Ya lo tuvisteis en el capítulo anterior, y en este también, camuflado, pero ahí estaba.

Ru: El camuflado a mi no me sirve, y estoy seguro de que Akira opina lo mismo.

Sen: Bingo!

Kh9: Si yo lo hago por vosotros.

Ru, Sen: ¿Nani?

Kh9: Claro, así cuando lo conseguís lo disfrutáis más, y...

Ru: Y...

Kh9: Eso os da excusa para saltarles encima ahora. Señala a Hana y a Youhei que se miran y empiezan a correr.

Kaede y Akira salen detrás de ellos corriendo.


End file.
